This invention relates to a switch assembly and more particularly to an assembly of switches which are individually able to connect each conductor of a first group to each conductor of a second.
Switch assemblies of the type described above are used in conjunction with devices which have a plurality of inputs and it is desired to set each one said inputs to a preselected value. The devices may involve analog or digital circuitry. Examples of such devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,582,578; 3,786,206 and 3,493,706. However all these patents disclose fairly complicated and expensive constructions.